winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 510
A Magix Christmas is the tenth episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis When the Trix send terrifying Ice Dragons after Bloom, she is stuck at Alfea for Christmas. It is up to the Winx to defeat the Trix and bring their own holiday "cheer" to Bloom. Can they get Bloom home in time for Christmas? Plot It begins in the Winx dorm where a festive Bloom is happily packing to head to her Earth home for Christmas. The other girls come in noticing Bloom's mood, who tells them of her plan to go visit Mike and Vanessa for the Holidays. The Winx are happy for her, but then ask what Christmas is in the first place, as they are not natives of Earth. Bloom explains about the holiday, about Christmas cheer, tree decorating, and giving out presents. The last part they understood, but Bloom tells them that it is more than that. She cannot quite explain it, but all she could say is that Christmas is magic. Meanwhile in their hideout, the Trix eavesdrop on the Winx's conversation. They also do not know a thing about Christmas, but they believe it to be a source of magic and they intend to get it for themselves. During Christmas Eve on Earth, Mike and Vanessa were preparing the festive atmosphere as local neighborhood kids were there. They all eagerly awaited for Bloom's arrival. At Alfea, Bloom prepares to leave as the Specialists arrive to see her off as well. Unknown to anyone, the Trix were around under invisibility stealth. They summon a pack of ice dragons to attack, causing a panic in the courtyard. The Winx quickly transform to fight them, but were shocked to see that no matter how many times they destroy the ice dragons, they would just regenerate. The Specialists and Faculty quickly get the other students inside as the fight goes on. It was bad timing as during the fight, Bloom misses Mike's call to her, who gets worried about her absence. The Trix then have the dragons seal all of Alfea inside an indestructible dome of ice to prevent anyone from leaving or entering. Faragonda comes out and tells them that the only way to destroy the ice dragons and the dome is to take out the source of magic causing it. This means that Bloom cannot go home. Mike and Vanessa get worried that their next few calls were not getting through, and that this Christmas will not be the same without her. The kids believe Bloom will find a way to get back. Bloom also finds out her calls were not going out due to the dome, making her upset and going inside. Stella gets the Winx and the Specialists to help her out by "bringing Christmas to Bloom". But first, they have got to get themselves familiar with the holiday first. Tecna does some research on the holiday of Christmas, only getting the vague details (Stella inadvertently volunteering herself to play Santa Claus), but they try their best to make it happen. Bloom walks the halls of Alfea feeling saddened by the events. The Trix turn invisible and go to Alfea where they shove a girl down. Unknown to her, the Trix stalk her, but get thwarted when Faragonda finds Bloom, who tells her that the source of magic sealing them all in is right there in Alfea. Bloom comes outside to see the Winx and Specialists near draped-over objects. They tell her that they have brought Christmas over to her and show them the objects. This consisted of a "Christmas tree" (which was just a normal tree haphazardly decorated), Christmas stockings (which were actual stockings), and an oversize gingerbread house. Stella comes in dressed as the "jolly man in red". Musa, Tecna, and Aisha do a "Christmas cheer", which they thought was a cheerleader routine. Bloom was a bit perplexed and amused by this, but appreciates the efforts anyway. She then presents them with friendship bracelets with each of their colors. The Trix finally make themselves known and attack. The Winx transform to fight against them as well as the ice dragons. Icy then demands for Bloom to "give up her Christmas magic to her". Bloom immediately realized that this attack was based on a stupid assumption and fights back. She then gets angry when Icy destroys the setup her friends made and immediately blasts the Trix away with a huge flaming dragon, which also destroyed the ice dragons and the ice dome, shattering it to form a snowfall. Bloom explains that this is a White Christmas due to the snowfall. Faragonda comes out to congratulate Bloom and that the holiday was not over just yet. She then used her powers to summon a portal, which produced a table, a Christmas tree, a gingerbread house, and Christmas stockings. All of Alfea then gets decorated with Christmas lights. Apparently, Faragonda had done her research. Bloom was met with another surprise. From the portal, Mike and Vanessa come out, along with the neighborhood kids. Bloom was happy to see them for Christmas after all. She and the other Winx give the visiting Earth children a flying session around Alfea. Major Events *Bloom goes back home to Gardenia to celebrate Christmas with her parents but got interrupted by the Trix's ice dragons. *Bloom defeated the ice dragons & the Trix. *Mike, Vanessa & the children from Gardenia arrive at Alfea. *The Winx celebrate Christmas at Alfea. Debuts *Gardenia children *Matt *Matt's Sister Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Villains **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Timmy **Helia *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Griselda **Palladium *Alfea Students **Venus **Cornelia **Jade **Alice *Humans **Mike **Vanessa **Matt **Matt's Sister Spells Used *Dazzling Spiral - Used against the ice dragon. *Sun Boomerang - Used against the ice dragons. *Fall Vortex - Used against ice dragon. *Reverberating Notes - Used against the ice dragon. *Storm of Numbers - Used against the ice dragon. *Thirteenth Seal - Used against the ice dragon. *Fire Blade - Used against the ice dragon. *Lightning Bolt - Used to break the ice wall. *Shining Mirror - Used to defend herself. *Green Growth - Used against the ice dragons. *Power Swirl - Used against Darcy and Stormy but failed. Songs *We're the Winx *Harmonix (Song) *Wrath of Tritannus *Christmas Magic *Underwater Mission Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *This episode features the first Harmonix group transformation that features all six Winx Club members. *Mike and Vanessa, as well as the neighborhood kids, were able to set foot in Alfea despite the magical barrier. This is due to the fact that Faragonda used her magic to allow them to set foot at Alfea. *It is revealed that it never snows in Magix. This was also pointed out in a story in the comic where a wizard used weather magic to make it snow. *This is the second time the TV series celebrated a holiday. The first being is Halloween in "Hallowinx". *This, along with The Lilo, includes a song during the flying scene called Christmas Magic, the first was We Are Believix. *This episode was not aired or unknown in Nickelodeon Canada, It is unclear if they have air it or not. *In the iTunes Store, the package is called Winx Club Beyond Believix, Vol 2. and is listed as the 13th episode. *The alternative title for this episode was titled as "A Magix X-mas". Mistakes *At the end when Bloom turns around, a great majority of her hair is missing. *Although this episode is the tenth one to be produced, this episode was aired after Episode 513 in the US, which causes some continuity errors, such as the Winx Club still having their Harmonix even though they earned their Sirenix and the fact that the 2D animated opening sequence is still in use even though a new 3D one was introduced in the previous episode. *When they are flying, Bloom is not seen with the kids she was holding; yet they land on the ground. WCEp510 Mistake.png|A great majority of Bloom's hair is missing. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 5 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Standalone Episodes Category:Winx Club Episodes